


Scaredy Cat

by JustAFigment



Series: MariChat May Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat tendencies, Fluff, Marichat May, Oops, Purring, Super Light Angst, i was going for cute and i accidental feels?, purr puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFigment/pseuds/JustAFigment
Summary: Chat Noir checks up on Marinette after a particularly rough akuma attack that his princess managed to get a little tangled up in and helps her de-stress after the tiring day.Day 2 of Marichat May - Purring





	Scaredy Cat

Marinette melted forward slightly on the chaise lounge as the bristles of a brush ran carefully through loose hair after a too long day.

****

“Head back.” A gentle voice coaxed, black, clawed fingers delicately brushing face-mask covered cheeks from behind and tilted her chin upwards as she let out a quiet hum. Her ‘savior’ from the days akuma attack had insisted on checking up on her over an hour ago, managing to talk her into a small bit of indulgence. Really it hadn’t been  _ that _ hard. 

****

It started out with a bath.

****

On her own, of course, but Chat Noir had insisted she take some time to just relax. Forty-five minutes had been the magic number, or at least as long as the water stayed pleasantly warm. Something about letting tense muscles relax and unknot themselves. He seemed the slightest bit distraught that Marinette did not have anything like a bath bomb to make the experience more enjoyable, but on such short notice it couldn’t be helped. A teasing exchange about  _ peeping tomcats _ acted as an easy segway for the hero to politely excuse himself via her balcony exit and his secret partner found she was more than a little disappointed he had given up so easily.

****

It had given her plenty of time to reflect on the day's fight, though.

****

The akumatized victim had shown up out of nowhere like they often do. But there was no way for her to slip away. She, Alya, Mylene, and Nathanael had been on their way to the Louvre to check out a new exhibit and the attack had shut down the metro. The initial ordeal had been something of an inconvenience, but once they realized the akuma, the Conductor, was making its way from car to car the group took the initiative to try to evacuate the rest of the civilians. 

****

The Conductor wasn’t too fond of the idea of his passengers hopping off before their stops. Marinette stepped up as the ringleader of the operation and, thankfully, he wasn’t one of those ones that zombifies his victims. Unfortunately, the  _ railing _ of a beating she took from the disgruntled metro worker had done a doozy on her by the time Chat showed up. With her partner on the scene to take the spotlight off of the dark haired girl and Alya and the rest having gotten most of the passengers in the rear cars to safety, she was finally able to transform and join the fight, take care of the akuma, and scramble back to where her kitty had left her. 

****

Oh the earful she’d received for her  _ reckless _ behavior. How  _ irresponsible _ it was for her to  _ throw herself _ into such a  _ dangerous _ situation. If it hadn’t been for the desperate concern written all over his face, and the intensity with which he’d jumped into battle after he found her, she probably would have brushed it off as a pot calling a kettle black. She did have the decency to look a bit remorseful, but it was a stubborn remorse. She couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. Literally.

****

He’d seemed miffed as he insisted on carrying her out of underground, making sure she checked in with her group, and returned her home.    
  
She was still stiff, the miraculous cure having fixed most of the damage from the initial confrontation, but it could only do so much sometimes. Chat Noir had picked up on it almost immediately and insisted on the bath.

****

Fast forward to his return shortly after she’d settled into her swivel chair to check up on Alya’s latest Ladyblog post, her surprise at him brandishing several beauty supplies and his outright insistence she “Get comfortable and purrepare to be pampurred.”

****

Wide-eyed and wary she watched as he set out mixing a small bowl of pink goop that smelled strongly of strawberries. That goop was now all over her face and had turned her world into a berry scented wonderland. It was amazing how delicate he’d been, applying it without a single claw so much as brushing her face.

****

Which brings us back to now and the magical mystery of why having someone else brush your hair feels so much better than doing it yourself. 

****

Head tilted back.

****

Eyes closed.

****

Soft bristles gently untangling tiny knots.

****

It was heaven.

****

Marinette hummed softly in pleasure with each stroke, swaying easily under each gentle press against her scalp. A small, toothy smile spread across her lips. She had a thought. An idea, if you will. Pursing her lips loosely, she rolled a puff of air at the back of her mouth, releasing the tiniest puff. A pitiful imitation of a purr.

****

She giggled even as Chat shifted behind her, still brushing smoothly through dark locks even as he leaned forward.   


  
“I beg your purrdon?” He rolled the pun past his lips with a practiced ease, the gentle purring sound far less foreign coming from the cat hero.

****

She cast a look back at him, over her shoulder, repeating her attempt at feline contentment. This time it was longer, more bold, less stuttering. Still a poor attempt, but less so than her first.    


  
“Oh, I see.” He grinned,  the brush coming to a halt as he wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her back against him. “But I feel like my Purrincess might need some more purractice. Purrhaps with a purrfessional purrformance to demonstrate?” His chin settled over her shoulder, the spoken purrs tickling against her jawline. His eyes twinkled at the wide grin on her face and blush that had crept up all the way to her ears.   


  
“A purrfessional, huh?” She leaned away just slightly, blue eyes meeting green in playful challenge. “Purrove it.”

****

She squeaked as he nuzzled his nose against her neck a moment later, the sudden eruption of a very real purr rattling against her back and tickling at the skin of her neck. The full body rumble as he hugged her tighter against him sent a shiver straight through her.   
  
It was strangely intense.

****

She bit her lip.

****

Gently, carefully, Chat Noir leaned them both back against her chaise lounge, both his legs framing hers as he continued to nose and nuzzle against her shoulder, holding her tightly.

****

“Marinette…?”   


  
It was barely louder than a whisper, the rumbling purr dampening slightly as he spoke, though she could still feel the vibrations through his chest against her back. It was odd. It was odd the way their miraculous changed them. Not just emotionally, but physically as well, sometimes. It was something she often wondered about when she was alone.   


  
“Y-yes Chat?” She let her head dip backwards, resting against his shoulder.

  
  
“Please take care of yourself, ok? You scared me out there...”

****

Marinette let one hand drift up to tangle in the blonde strands between his ears, scratching lightly. She felt bad, making him worry, but it wasn’t like she could help it...

****

“Scaredy cat.” 

****

 

He was silent for only a moment before he tucked his face back against her neck, sighing lightly, his purr fading out entirely.

 

 

  
  
“... Yeah.”


End file.
